


Mud

by vericus



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Prime ever ordered Prowl to lead another rescue operation, the tactician would be torn between flat-out refusing, or just shooting his commander...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud

Prowl sighed to himself as he trudged down the hallway, heading for the quarters he shared with Jazz and mindless of the muddy footprints he was leaving behind him. He couldn't summon the strength to care about the mud - or much else. Not after he'd just spent the last week digging through mud, rubble, and Primus-knows-what looking for humans - mostly dead, unfortunately - and then spent the last two hours reporting about it to Prime.

It didn't matter that the rescue efforts had been appreciated by the humans, or that he and the other Autobots had undoubtedly saved quite a few lives - at this point, if Prime ordered Prowl to lead another rescue operation, the tactician would be torn between flat-out refusing, or just shooting his commander. Both options were appealing, though really all Prowl wanted right now was to get clean and curl up with Jazz for a nice, long recharge.

Reaching his and Jazz's quarters, Prowl punched in the code for the door, and when it opened, staggered inside. Jazz was waiting for him, sitting up on the berth listening to music, and looked up when he entered. 

"Wow, Prowler," Jazz commented, sounding amused. "What did y'do, take a mud bath before headin' back?" Prowl just eyed his mate, considering. He was really dirty, but he was also really tired, and Jazz looked like he'd make a very comfy pillow. That observation decided it, and Prowl dragged himself over to the berth, unceremoniously flopping himself down next to Jazz. He'd draped an arm over his mate's waist and turned off his optics before Jazz managed to say anything.

"Prowl, mech, you're still muddy!" Jazz protested, but Prowl just snuggled in closer. "An' now you're gettin' _me_ all muddy."

"Whatever, Sunstreaker," Prowl murmured, and Jazz unexpectedly chuckled at that.

"You're getting the berth muddy, too," the saboteur said, then removed Prowl's arm from his waist and began moving around. Prowl made a noise of protest at the loss of his pillow, but couldn't summon the energy to do much more than that until he felt an arm sliding under his knees, and another one under his back, just below his doorwings. He snapped on his optics with a yelp as he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the berth, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck and held on as the saboteur lifted him.

"Jazz, what in Primus' name are you doing?!" Prowl yelped, suddenly very much awake. The revelation that his mate could pick him up was more than a little startling.

"You're tired, but y'need to get clean, so I thought I'd help ya out," Jazz said casually as he headed for their private washrack.

"Um. Well, thanks. I can walk, though," Prowl mumbled, squirming slightly in Jazz's arms.

"'course y'can," Jazz agreed amiably as they entered the washrack. "Just figured I'd save you the trouble."

"That's...really very thoughtful, but you can put me down now," Prowl insisted, and was mildly surprised when Jazz actually _did_ put him down. Only to turn on the water, prompting another yelp from Prowl at the unexpected cold. Instinctively, Prowl wrapped his arms around himself and cranked up his internal heat. Jazz chuckled, then leaned in and lightly kissed his glaring mate before stepping away and getting the cleaning supplies.

"Y'just hold still, Prowler, an' I'll have ya clean in a few minutes," Jazz said as he returned, smiling. Prowl eyed the saboteur suspiciously, but didn't protest as Jazz began washing him clean of mud. The water eventually warmed a bit, and Prowl's internal heating system caught up, so the tactician gradually began to relax. The combination of getting clean and having his mate's hands on him brought back Prowl's exhaustion, and he let his optics turn off as he just stood there and enjoyed it.

By the time Jazz finished, Prowl was almost recharging standing up, and didn't protest again when Jazz lifted him and carried him back to the berth. As Jazz settled down next to him, Prowl snuggled up close, feeling clean and content.

"Night Prowl. Love ya," Jazz murmured. Prowl purred in response as his systems completed shutting down for recharge, and he knew no more.


End file.
